


Ignite

by magebird



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: Taako ruminates and Magnus snores.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has grabbed me and I had to get something written down before I exploded. Definitely gonna be some longer stuff in the future.

Magnus slept like a dead man, his body sprawled across the bedroll in a position that couldn't be comfortable. The moonlight from the open flap spilled in, illuminating the angles of his body in little strips of bluish light. Like a painting, Taako thought, and then smiled at the absurdity of it. 

He knew he was smitten, and he knew that it would go nowhere. What was the point of struggling towards togetherness when a lucky arrow or the poison of his own personality could end it all in an instant? Magnus had known much better than Taako could offer already and whatever smiles might pass between them, Taako knew better. He had to know better. 

Unfolding himself from where he'd been curled into a corner of the tent, Taako shuffled out into the open as silently as he was able. Merle was snoring up against the base of a huge tree, supposedly keeping watch. Not that there would be much trouble this night. The forest hummed softly with the usual noises of nighttime animals and insects, there was no silence of an impending threat. Taako had long ago learned how to listen and know if he should be afraid. 

His bare feet were quiet across the ground, carrying him to the rope-thin stream they'd camped beside. Dropping into a squat, he reached down and trailed his fingers through the cool water, then brought his wet hand to his face, holding it against his forehead for a moment under his fringe. If he could calm the warmth in his skin, maybe he could douse the flickering interest that Magnus had ignited in his gut.

Was it just that he was so unused to having a protector? Pathetic. Jumping into infatuation with the first man willing to treat him like he didn't deserve a sword to the face. Taako wasn't some tender child unfamiliar with romance, but those connections had been so fleeting, so much more about satisfying a passing need and moving on.

Taako knew Magnus would probably let him down easy if he ever broke down and talked, and that was more bitter than anything else. He'd look apologetic, put a hand on Taako’s shoulder, say something about how much he valued their friendship and didn't want to jeopardize that. Or, he'd sigh and say that he still longed for a woman who’d made him so happy and make it clear that he wasn't ready for something new. Not that Taako blamed him, not really. Even so, considering it stung.

The night air had a chill to it, and Taako was wearing only his undershirt and loose trousers. At least it helped cut through the warm, hazy delusion he'd been fostering while he watched Magnus sleep. Straightening up from the stream, he headed back over to the tent, ducking inside.

His foot nudged Magnus’s pack, making it thunk noisily. Taako froze as Magnus shifted, then opened his eyes with a frown. 

“Just me,” Taako said, watching Magnus relax at the sound of his voice. “Had to take a piss, my man.”

Magnus nodded, rolling onto his belly and tugging the blanket back up over his shoulder. Taako moved to sit down on his own bedroll beside him. Without opening his eyes, Magnus extended a hand to touch Taako’s arm lightly. 

“You're cold,” he mumbled, then reached to lift his blankets, gesturing Taako to come closer. “Get in here’n’warm up.”

The spark in Taako’s chest flared back up all at once and a blush colored his chilled cheeks. Even if he'd wanted to, hesitation was impossible in the face of the sweet fantasy that Magnus was being more than simply pragmatic. 

Magnus was warm and solid against Taako’s side and as he dropped the blanket down over both of them, he let his arm rest across the small of Taako’s back for just a second.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Taako shifted a little closer. He could keep pretending, then, even if it was just for a little while longer.


End file.
